


Lay Weary

by Angearia



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-22
Updated: 2009-08-22
Packaged: 2017-10-02 18:21:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angearia/pseuds/Angearia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A day spent in bed together, first through Buffy's point-of-view, then Spike's.  Short, sweet and fluffy.  Set post-series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lay Weary

_Lay Weary With Me  
Buffy POV_

The sun is rising when she arrives home. Long night of slaying. Long night – period.

She tosses her leather jacket onto the banister and climbs the stairs with leaden feet, eyes half-closed in exhaustion.

Sleep. Want sleep now.

She leaves a trail of clothing in her wake. A sweater here, a boot there. She unhooks her bra and lets it drop at the door of her bedroom, shouldering inside without bothering to turn on the light. Pants fall to the floor and she steps out of them, her body naked save for a tiny slip of satin nestled between her thighs.

A faint stream of sunlight creeps under the heavy black curtains, the indirect warmth outlining the man in her bed. He’s lying on his stomach, the muscles of his back smooth yet taut. She pushes the sheets down past his hips, exposing the curve of his buttocks, running her finger along the dip in his spine.

Her panties fall to the floor. He doesn’t awaken. That would be too easy. She doesn’t need him to be awake. Not for this.

She sighs, her shoulders slumping wearily. Then she climbs on top of him. She lies on his back, her breasts pushing against his ribs, her cheek pressing into the concave space between his shoulderblades. She hugs her arms around his sides and lets her body heat fuse with his cool flesh. Her pelvis cradles the rise of his ass cheeks, her feet cup the side curves of his calves.

Her body goes loose, molding to his. She sleeps.

Hours later as the sun begins to dip toward the horizon, her bed shifts beneath her, grumbling, “Buffy, you’re drooling on me.”

"Hmph...fivemoreminutes."

******

_Lay Weary On Me  
Spike POV_

  
The rising dawn lulls him into a sun-drugged sleep. He dozes, trying to stay awake. For her. She’ll be home soon enough. He’ll wait for her to…

The warm press of her body wakes him. He feels her hot breath on his back, the slide of soft flesh, the enticement of skin on skin. Her heat burns him, surrounds him, covering him like a blanket set on fire.

Speaking of fire…

He grimaces, shifting at the growing pressure in his groin. She moans unhappily in her sleep and he freezes. He feels her rub her cheek against his spine, sighing as she settles back into a comfortable position. Her breathe evens out and he releases the tension in his body, relaxing with her as she falls into a deeper sleep.

She murmurs something, sounding disgruntled, and he smiles. She grunts to punctuate her displeasure and his smile grows into a grin.

“No…stop it…mmph…”

Bossy bint. Even in her sleep. Probably dreaming about slaying evil, snarking and punning and lecturing the denizens of hell. That or she’s telling him he’s loading the dishwasher all wrong.

He reaches out, opening his senses to read the lay of the sun in the sky. Late afternoon. Guess it won’t hurt to just lay here for a bit. Nothing needed doing anyways.

His skin shivers at the sudden press of soft lips to his spine, his groin tightening unbearably. She licks him in her sleep. God, only the perfect woman would do that. In her sleep. Wonder if he could get her to suck his-

No. Best save that for when she’s running on all cylinders. Better safe than sorry.

He frowns at the feel of the moisture collecting into a pool on his back. She’s not…Oh, hell. Alright, time to wake up. He shakes her lightly. She lies like dead weight atop him. Tiny, barely noticeable dead weight, but still…

“Buffy, you’re drooling on me.”

"Hmph...fivemoreminutes."

Yeah, okay. Five more minutes. But then he was definitely waking her up.

******


End file.
